Remedy
by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Penelope is feeling lonely and out of place, why is that? How does one Derek Morgan make it better?  Read to find out :


**I was going to take a break from writing fanfiction BUT I just couldn't do it... this site needed some M/G love! Here is a one shot for all you MG lovers who need some thing to fix the withdrawals lol :) Enjoy!**

**I don't own CM or the Song "Remedy" by Little Boots**!

-Ashlee-

This was the 4th time the group went out together she didn't get to attend, Kevin became extremely volatile towards even the thought of her spending more time with the team than she already did. She wasn't sure exactly what was caused his sudden dislike for the team but she wanted her fun, she wanted her free time with her family. As she sat on the couch she began to wonder what she could possibly see in Kevin, the man ate a bacon donuts, wasn't that enough of "Run for the Hills" sign for her? They had just finished dinner and he cleaned up the kitchen, but as she watched him, she never saw this; Kevin wasn't in her mind as who she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She had enough, she stood up and went into the bedroom and began throwing clothes all over the room. Kevin walked in and asked.

"What's wrong Penny? What are you looking for?"

She turned around to face him and just as if it were obvious, replied,

"I'm going out with the team, I can't sit here another night while I know they are out there getting wasted and dancing a storm. You don't know half the shit I sift through on a daily basis, those people are sick. I just want one night out with them when I don't have to hear girls cry for their fathers or see woman's faces beaten in, just to hear their voice. "

Kevin kicked punched the wall, but unlike with Derek did it, didn't cause a dent but a pained moan to leave his lips before yelling.

"I just want you to myself! I never get to see you!"

"Really, who's bed do I sleep in when my friends are on cases in God knows where? That's right, every night I am in your bed, with you, we laugh, we cuddle, and we have sex. I see you more in good times then I see them. I knew them first!"

"Fine, Penny, I know you just want to see Derek."

Penelope, who had put on a tight-fitting purple dress and was now applying make-up, spun away from the mirror and her eyes narrowed,

"Don't you even dare start this Kevin, he's my best friend and you know it! I love him and I do enjoy his company but don't make me out to be some whore."

"Fine, do what you want, because I'm finished playing this game with you. You obviously choose them over me, have a nice life Penelope."

Kevin turned out of Penelope's room, grabbed his jacket and left before Penelope could get a word out. She never expected him to leave, maybe put up a good fight but he just gave up. She just grabbed her own jacket and drove to the bar where the team hopefully still was.

**The minute Derek saw her walk in he knew something wasn't right. He was so happy she changed her mind but he knew that it wasn't an easy decision. He watched as she made her way to the table and took the seat next to him. He said,**

"**Hey baby girl! Glad you could make it!"**

"**Yeah, Hot Stuff, this mama's so glad to be here." She smiled but it hadn't reached her eyes. She then went from looking pale as a ghost in shock to as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest.**

**The entire team looked at him to see if he had any idea what was causing the pained look in their lovely techs eyes. He looked over and watched Kevin Lynch as he flirted with a brunette who was far out of his league but seem interested nonetheless. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her outside. He sat down next to her on the bench outside the bar and pulled her into his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair as she cried into his shoulder.**

"**What's going on, Baby girl? Is he cheating on you? I'll go in and kick the living shit out of him."**

**She sniffled, "No, we broke up. We argued about me coming out tonight and he just left, left me alone in the apartment feeling like shit for wanting to have fun."**

**He brushed his hand across her face and kissed her cheek**

"**You don't need him baby girl. You belong with someone who will appreciate you, will love you and not tell you who you can hang out with. Baby, you... belong with a guy…like me."**

**She trembled in his arms; he felt her body tense as well.**

"**You really want a woman like me?" she asked, the skepticism in her voice.**

**He felt terrible, this beautiful women that he adored, felt very little of herself. If she only knew how sexy he thought she was. He needed to show her how much how sexy he thought she was.**

"**Baby girl, lets forget about Kevin, how about we go and dance the night way?"**

**She looked up at him and just smiles before she responded with, "Hot Stuff that has to be the best idea anyone has come up with today"**

As Penelope walked back in with Derek, she felt the hand on the small of her back, which told others to back off, she was his. When they walked past Kevin, she felt his eyes as they burnt through her skin; she knew he couldn't keep his eyes off her. When they reached the dance floor Derek took her to the center and put his arms around her waist. She felt the music when it began, way before she heard anything; her senses were aroused, mostly by the close proximity of Derek. The movement of Derek's hips pulled her in any direction he moved her; she was clay in his godly hands. He whispered "Baby girl, let go, let the music take you", and she did.

_I can see you stalking like a predator,__  
__I've been here before.__  
__Temptation calls like Adam to the apple,__  
__But I will not be caught.__  
__Cause I can read those velvet eyes,__  
__And all I see is lies._

_No more poison killing my emotion,__  
__I will not be frozen__  
__Dancing is my remedy remedy oh.__  
__Stop stop praying cause im not not playing,__  
__I'm not frozen.__  
__Dancing is my remedy remedy oh.__  
__Move while you're watching me__  
__Dance with the enemy__  
__Ive got a remedy oh uh oh uh oh__  
__Move while you're watching me__  
__Dance with the enemy__  
__Here is my remedy oh uh oh uh oh_

She felt her heart beat at an unbelievable speed when Derek spun her around so her ass grinded against the bulge that continued to grow in his tight jeans. She hadn't felt this free in such a long time or so sexy as Derek made her feel. She detected Kevin's presence in front of her; she knew his scent, which reeked of BO due his unknown knowledge of hygiene. She heard him growl at Derek.

"Let my girlfriend go Morgan. She's leaving now!"

"I don't think so Kevin, she told me you left her and she isn't going anywhere with you… I trusted you to love my baby girl, she chose you and you broke her heart. I won't give her back without a fight."

Kevin raised his fist as he attempted to throw a punch at Derek, it was deflected. He went back to the table and watched like a dog with his tail between his legs as his ex-girlfriend danced with the man he knew would take her if given the chance.

_Spin me faster like a kaleidoscope__  
__All I've got's the floor.__  
__Yeah you can try but I've found the antidote,__  
__Music is the cure.__  
__So you can try to paralyse__  
__But I know best this time_

_No more poison killing my emotion,__  
__I will not be frozen__  
__Dancing is my remedy remedy oh.__  
__Stop stop praying cause im not not playing,__  
__I'm not frozen.__  
__Dancing is my remedy remedy oh.__  
__Move while you're watching me__  
__Dance with the enemy__  
__Ive got a remedy oh uh oh uh oh__  
__Move while you're watching me__  
__Dance with the enemy__  
__Here is my remedy oh uh oh uh oh_

**The way her body felt as it grinded against his was nothing like any other girl he had ever danced with. He was the playboy but he'd give it up for Penelope if she asked. He heard her moan as she leaned back her head against his chest, the way her hips moved were dangerous, her body should be registered as a weapon. He became mesmorized by the movement of her hips, he knew he needed to stop soon or he'd be in a cold shower for HOURS. He spun her around again so she faced him and as much as he resisted the urge to kiss her, he needed to. He leaned in and when his lips touched hers, he swore every romance movie his sisters ever watched now made sense. He saw fireworks.**

_la da da da da da da da la da da__  
__da da da da da da da da la da_

_And when the music fades away__  
__I know I'll be ok__  
__Contagious rhythms in my brain__  
__Let it play_

_No more poison killing my emotion,__  
__I will not be frozen__  
__Dancing is my remedy remedy oh.__  
__Stop stop praying cause im not not playing,__  
__I'm not frozen__  
__Move while you're watching me__  
__Dance with the enemy__  
__Ive got a remedy oh uh oh uh oh__  
__Move while you're watching me__  
__Dance with the enemy__  
__Here is my remedy oh uh oh uh oh_

Derek kissed her that is all she comprehended, her lips parted to show she was interested. She no longer felt Kevin's eyes, she knew he was on his way out. Kevin wasn't needed for her to survive, as she danced with Derek, it all made sense. Derek loved her for her and never made her choose, she no longer was paralyzed by the intense guilty Kevin always threw at her. She was free, she found her remedy, real love. Things weren't perfect, they had much to figure out but she was loved and in the end that was all that mattered to her. _  
__  
__Move while you're watching me__  
__Dance with the enemy__  
__Ive got a remedy oh uh oh uh oh__  
__Move while you're watching me__  
__Dance with the enemy__  
__Here is my remedy oh uh oh uh oh_


End file.
